


Fatherhood

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie's little girl doesn't understand why she's not allowed to wake Daddy up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Little Hailey Abernathy woke up extra early this morning. She heard the shower running and figured Mommy must have just gotten up. She walked downstairs and saw that Daddy was asleep at the kitchen table. She didn’t know why he sometimes did that but there were empty bottles on the floor and table. She opened the refrigerator door to get some milk but the shelf was just out of her reach. She tried to stand on tiptoe but she couldn’t get it. Daddy was snoring and Mommy always said not to wake Daddy up but….he shouldn’t be sleeping at the table anyway.

She stood by the refrigerator and said. “Daddy? Daddy, it’s time to wake up.

He didn’t move. She walked over and shook his arm. “Daddy….I want you to wake up.

Her father jumped up and pushed her away from him. He started screaming and waving something in the air. He seemed confused and when his eyes focused he said. “Hailey…..Hailey he picked her up, but it wasn’t like when he carried her to bed or to play. His hands felt rough and he seemed to be looking for something. He checked her face, arms, hands and when he finished he seemed to calm down but he turned her around and gave her a hard smack on her bottom. 

He yelled. “Hailey, you know you’re not allowed to wake Daddy up, ever.

Hailey was shocked. She had never been hit before and Daddy almost never yelled at her. At Mommy, Aunt Katniss, the neighbors he raised his voice but not to her. He must be really mad.

“Where is your mother? He said sharply.

Hailey just blinked and he yelled again. “Hailey, where is your mother?

She backed away from him. “Shower.”

He frowned, he hated that she was afraid of him but he couldn’t let this happen again. He sat down at the table “Hailey, why did you wake me up?

“I wanted milk, it was too high.

“You couldn’t wait for your mother? He said.

“I just…..I just wanted milk.

He sighed opened the refrigerator and poured her a glass.

He patted the chair next to him. “Come here Hailey. We need to talk.

She hesitated and he said more softly. “Hailey, sit next to me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She walked over. “You hit me Daddy.”

‘You’re right, I did. That was because you broke the rule. Daddy only made one rule and that’s never to wake me up.

“But Daddy you weren’t in bed. Hailey said

He folded his hands. “Hailey, I’ve slept in chairs before. You’re not allowed to touch me when I’m asleep. 

Effie came downstairs and was surprised to see everyone up. “Hailey, I was just going to wake you.”

“We had a problem this morning.” Haymitch said. “She tried to wake me up.”

Effie ran over to Hailey checking her arms and face like Haymitch but much more gently. Then she got angry and she said. “Young Lady, that’s not safe. What were you thinking?

“I wanted milk. Why can’t I wake Daddy up? I can wake you up.

Effie and Haymitch exchanged looks. Effie turned her daughter’s head to face her. She said gently. “Daddy had bad things happen to him a long time ago. There was a time in his life when people wanted to hurt him. Hailey’s eyes widened in fear. Effie continued . When he’s asleep it takes him a few minutes to realize he’s safe. He’s very strong and sometimes he swings his arms, you could get hurt.

“Daddy hit me.” Hailey said.

Effie gasped and he grabbed his wife’s hand. “Not when I was asleep, after I woke up and checked that she was okay. It was only a swat to make sure she understood I was very angry. He looked at Hailey seriously. But young lady if this ever happens again, I’ll give you a spanking you won’t forget.

She nodded. “I won’t do it again Daddy. I promise.

He kissed her on the cheek. “Good girl.”

Effie said. “Why don’t you watch TV I’ll make breakfast.

Hailey hurried into the living room and Haymitch hugged Effie. “I’m sorry but, it is….was Reaping Day today.

“I know. Thank God we don’t have to worry about reapings anymore. 

Haymitch whispered in her ear. “I could have killed her.”

“You would never hurt her.” 

“Honey we were just lucky she didn‘t come on the side with the knife.“

Effie kissed him. "You can’t help the dreams. She won't do it again. I don't approve of spanking but she is taking you seriously.

‘You shouldn’t let me within a mile of that kid.” Haymitch said.

“That will be hard living in the same house. He squeezed her shoulder and she spun on her heels. “Don’t even think about that.”

“Maybe just for a while, until Hailey’s ……

Effie whispered harshly. “That is not happening. 

“I wouldn’t go far. I’d just move next door with Peeta and Katniss. I’d see you every day if you wanted.

“Absolutely not. You are not going to teach our child that she makes a mistake and her father leaves. She would never get over that.

“Effie, I’m trying to be a good father here….

Hailey called from the living room. “Daddy, would you put Pearl Princess on for me?

He bit his lip. “Effie would you find her movie?

“She asked for you. Effie said sharply.

Haymitch went into the living room and Hailey directed him to the pink box. He put it on and headed back to the kitchen.

“Daddy watch with me.”

“I’ll finish making breakfast and Mommy will watch with you.

Hailey pouted. “Daddy…..please.

She looked so sad he really couldn’t refuse. He sat down and she immediately crawled on his lap and began to explain the whole story to him about how the princess needed pearls to rule the ocean.

When Effie finished cooking she went into the living room to get them. She heard Haymitch said.

“Maybe Daddy will buy his princess a pearl for her birthday. 

“Mommy would like that. Hailey said.

He tickled her. “I meant you. Your birthday is coming up.

Hailey giggled. “I’m your little sweetheart. Mommy is your princess.

Effie stepped out without them seeing her. She’d let breakfast burn before she interrupted them now.


End file.
